


shiver

by Okumen



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Timelines, M/M, ah well, wait should it be "mentioned" or "cameo"?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His toes curl in his shoes, his feet are unstable and his legs threatens to give out underneath him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shiver

**Author's Note:**

> A little porn piece written in the middle of the night. Unbetaed.

The only sounds in the reception hall are his gasps, not entirely muffled by a hand. His toes curl in his shoes, his feet are unstable and his legs threatens to give out underneath him. Only a hand on one of his hips, big and firm and strong, supports him, stops him from collapsing. Even the colorfully painted pillar behind his back would not be enough to keep him upright without the support.

Not in this situation. Not when the person he has admired for years is kneeling on the floor in front of him, his hand which is not upon Kouen's hip gently cupping his balls, lips and tongue moving over his cock.

Master Alexius is beautiful, red hair a tousled waterfall and skin rough and smooth at the same time. His knees are bare on the stone floor, after he pushed his toga aside with a murmur about the wrinkles being disturbing. 

Now and again, the silver labret brushes against Kouen's sensitive skin, sending shivers up his spine and causing small moans to slip past his lips. Every so often, Master Alexius carefully tugs at his balls, rubs a finger along the skin between them, and once, he even took them fully into his mouth. When he did, Kouen let out a sound of startled pleasure, and he bent over the young ambassadors head so as to not topple over. That was when Master Alexius gave him support through a dry hand with skin darkened by hour after hour spent under the merciless Reimian sun.

Kouen tries to stop a whimper from escaping his hand, but he is suddenly completely engulfed, the head of his cock touching the back of Master Alexius mouth. His tongue moves with such ease around him, and Kouen feels a sting of jealousy. Clearly, the beautiful redhead is not unfamiliar with the act he is currently performing. Kouen had been suspicious before, because no one could be that good at sucking dick without any kind of practice.

But what he is now doing, it is pure magic.

The young prince buries his fingers in thick red hair, and sees the other mans eyes turn up to meet his. Until then, they had been angled down, focus entirely on the task at hand. Now, however, Kouen sees his red eyes twinkle, bright and goodnatured. So gentle and warm.

Master Alexius rubs his nose against the bottom of Kouen's belly, as he takes his cock as far in as he possibly can. His eyes are still on Kouen, and still with the head of Kouen's cock pressing against his throat, his tongue comes out, lapping slowly over the joint between his balls. The man hums a deep, thoughtful rumble at the back of his throat, and it reverberates up through Kouen's cock and into his entire body.

It is like small shocks running through him; the mouth, the hands, the vibrations. It makes his hand slip from his mouth and a cry escape his lips, and he feels a flood of warmth in his body, a contraction of muscles, and he spills his seed into the older man's mouth.

He is oddly embarrassed by it all, but Master Alexius stays patiently kneeling for a few more moments, tongue slowly cleaning up any trace of what just transpired.

Then the man rises to his feet, adjusts his toga so it falls in a way that betrays nothing. He brushes some hair out of Kouen's face, touch so very tender, and Kouen closes his eyes as he hears the man say that he would not mind doing something like this again, perhaps next time in a bit more of a private location. He doesn't open his eyes as he nods, nor does he open them when he feels, then hears, the young giant retreat, and greet Kouen's cousins and masters, as they enter the great hall.

Silently, he flees, hoping that his relatives does not see him, or figure out just why Kouen's face is flustered, his composure crumpled, and his clothes in a bit of a disarray. He does not need their teasing or their questions, and he does not wish to retell how he fell in love upon first spotting the other teenager from afar.


End file.
